Scarlet Phoenix
by BittersweetRegrets
Summary: AU Summary: The famous band Scarlet Phoenix is back in Japan from its tour around Europe. They are forced to study in school and they bump with two girls from the same school. Will they survive? Friendship, love and forgotten memories are revealed.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi nor do I own its characters. I am merely borrowing it for this story. It belongs to its creator, Yuu Watase and to those people who bought the rights for it.

Summary: The famous band Scarlet Phoenix is back in Japan from its tour around Europe. The four band members are forced to study in Jonan High while preparing for their next tours and concerts. They bump with two high school girls who, coincidentally, also studies in the same school. Love, friendship and forgotten memories unfold as they get to know each other as well as other people.

Scarlet Phoenix

Prologue:

A huge white mansion stood in a secluded spot in the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan. A beautiful lake surrounded by cherry blossom and wisteria trees was in one side of the mansion while various flower fields and a wide maze with a statue of an angel in the center of a fountain beside a gazebo stood on another. A high glass window overlooking these slowly opened and a girl with the long pale blue hair and light golden brown eyes peeked out of the half-open window.

She glanced at the scenery before taking a deep breath and smiled while walking back inside the room. The room had pale blue hues of wallpaper covering its walls while white curtains were hanging on every window. A king-sized bed with pale blue draperies and feather pillows were set on one side while a vanity table and chair were placed on the other. Beside the huge oak double doors was a wall lined with shelves full of various books. Directly opposite the doors was a hidden glass door leading to the balcony. An adjoining bathroom was located beside the vanity table. The floor was made of marble with thick layers of light gold carpet spread on top of it, covering every inch of the room. In the middle of the room was a medium two-person glass table with a vase of fresh lilies placed in the center. She glanced fleetingly around the room before walking towards the bathroom.

After twenty minutes inside she went out wearing a plain white long-sleeved dress with matching white sandals. She crossed the room, took her purse on top of the vanity table and went out, closing the door softly behind her. As she made her way on the hallway outside her room, a passing maid politely greeted her whom she also greeted back. When she reached the main stairs, she slowly descended it. An elderly butler greeted her at the end of the stairs.

"Good morning, my lady. Are you leaving now? What would you like to eat for breakfast?" he asked politely.

"Good morning. Yes, I'm leaving after breakfast. I think I'll have…some toasts and bacon...and a fruit shake please," she answered politely.

The butler nodded his head once before proceeding to the kitchen to tell the head chef her order while she went on to the dining room. She sat at the head of the long mahogany table and waited for her meal. Two maidservants entered the dining room a few minutes later. One was carrying a tray of toasts and bacons while the other was carrying a tray with a tall glass of fruit shake and a glass of water in it. They arranged her meal on the table in front of her then they quietly left the room after she had thanked them politely.

She ate her meal slowly and when she had finished, she took a small medicine container from her purse. She took two tablets and three capsules from it then she swallowed a tablet and drank some water. She continued on doing that until she had swallowed all five medicines. Sighing warily, she returned the medicine container to her purse and stood up gracefully. She walked out of the dining room and went towards the main door of the mansion.

A black Roll's Royce was parked outside the door awaiting her. She glanced at the butler who had opened the door for her.

"I really think that you should ride the limousine instead of this one my lady," he commented formally.

She sweat dropped and shook her head. "What is the use of riding a limousine when there is only _one_ passenger?" she responded politely.

"But as the _sole_ heir to the Hanamoto fortune…" he trailed off.

"It will drop me at the café anyway so it doesn't matter. Besides, you know very well that I hate showing off." She said patiently.

"As you wish, my lady." He said as he closed the door of the car. The ride was peaceful and Michelle was thankful for that. It wasn't easy being an only child of a very wealthy business man; the people's expectations were sometimes just too much. It didn't help that she couldn't handle pressure very well because of her condition.

She sighed sadly as she stared outside the car's window. The scenery was as tranquil as ever after all; she thought wryly, that was the main reason why her father bought this particular land. She preferred quiet, un-crowded places and her father noticed that so he bought the land and had a mansion built in it.

'If only…I know he's doing all of these things for me but…I don't really need a mansion or any of the luxuries that he gives me…the only thing that I really want is just to be with him, be able to spend time with him…I barely see him…it's either he's on a business trip or a business meeting…I just want to be with my father…is that so wrong?' she thought sadly.

The stillness of the car broke through her thoughts; the chauffeur had parked beside a small French café. She thanked the chauffeur before going out of the car. She waved at him as the car left. The street was strangely empty and she wondered about the reason why such a thing is happening when she heard running footsteps. She turned around to face the approaching figure and her left eye twitched as she stared at a panting black-haired girl with dark brown eyes whose hair was tied up in a high ponytail and was wearing a black tube with matching vest, Capri, racer gloves and high-heeled sandals.

"You're late, Ayashi." She finally commented, still eyeing the girl's outfit.

"Sorry Michelle, I got held up." Ayashi replied sheepishly.

"It's fine. But we better up or else they get worried that we haven't arrived yet. They _might_ think we were kidnapped or something…" Michelle said warily.

"Yeah, they tend to overreact about _you_ not me. I'm not the one being followed everywhere I go." Ayashi retorted.

"_Please_ don't remind me about _that_ again." Michelle pleaded exasperatedly.

"Well it _did_ happen. Sheesh, we were late for _five_ _minutes _and they totally freaked out. It wasn't our fault the streets were crowded _and_ that there was a traffic jam." Ayashi stated matter-of-factly.

"Fine. Let's just go already! We're _really _late. We'll have to run because you just _had_ to reminisce the past." Michelle grumbled impatiently.

"Alright, alright. We're leaving! Come on then." Ayashi muttered under her breath.

"More work, less talk." Michelle said as she walked briskly towards the other side of the sidewalk.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ayahi shouted as she ran to catch up with her friend.

Author's notes:

Okay. This is the first fic that I had ever written. I wrote this because of my friend who is totally obsessed with Fushigi Yuugi. I dedicate this to her. I hope I could at least be satisfactory to you readers, especially her. I'll work hard on this story and I already have a lot of plans for it so don't worry. Reviews, comments, criticisms, recommendations, suggestions etc. are welcomed except for ill words. I don't take too kindly about it. Suggestions for songs to be used for the story are also welcomed. Anyway, thanks for reading my story. Till next time!


	2. Meet the members of the Scarlet Phoenix

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Fushigi Yuugi nor do I own its characters. I am merely **borrowing** it for this story. It belongs to its creator, Yuu Watase and to those people who bought the rights for it. But I **do** own Michelle and Ayashi.

Summary: The famous band Scarlet Phoenix is back in Japan from its tour around Europe. The four band members are forced to study in Jonan High while preparing for their next tours and concerts. They bump with two high school girls who, coincidentally, also studies in the same school. Love, friendship and forgotten memories unfold as they get to know each other as well as other people.

Scarlet Phoenix

Chapter 2: Meet the members of the Scarlet Phoenix

-Airport-

The airport was unusually crowded, the majority of which was the female population with a lot of reporters on stand-by. As the passengers of a private airplane disembarked, the crowd swarmed them. The girls were screaming as reporters tried to get near the four passengers who had just arrived.

Everyone was screaming: "The Scarlet Phoenix is really here in Japan!"

The famous band, Scarlet Phoenix, has been a hit since their first concert. They toured around the world, having concerts, modeling, filming commercials and a whole lot more. The group consisted of four young men who were known as Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko and Tasuki.

Tamahome, a young man with short dark blue hair and golden eyes, was the band's lead singer. He was also the most famous of the four.

Hotohori, the keyboardist, had long black hair and golden-hazel eyes.

Nuriko, the drummer, had long purple hair and pink eyes. And Tasuki, the guitarist, had short red-orange hair and amber eyes. They were accompanied by their manager, Chichiri, a man in his twenties with short blue hair and brown eyes. Tamahome, Hotohori and Nuriko smiled and waved at the squealing fans which made some drool, faint and scream. Tasuki and Chichiri were engrossed in talking when suddenly…

"WHAT?! No way!" Tasuki yelled angrily.

Everyone looked at him in surprise and curiosity. His band mates stared at him in confusion.

"Tasuki, be quiet! There was no need to shout!" Chichiri scolded.

Nuriko raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's up Tasuki? What's with all the commotion?"

Tasuki turned to look at him with eyes filled with dread. "We're going to school!" he answered hysterically.

Tamahome and Nuriko's jaws dropped while looking from Chichiri to him and back again while Hotohori massaged his forehead. Chichiri studied their reactions nervously.

"You're joking!" Tamahome finally said after the initial shock had left him.

"No, I'm not! I wish I were but--ask him!" Tasuki said, pointing a finger at Chichiri.

Chichiri laughed nervously as everyone, including the fans and the reporters, stared at him intently.

"Well…uhh…I…I…" Chichiri stammered nervously.

"Well what?" Hotohori asked, glaring at him along with the other three.

"Umm…well—" he started but he was cut off by the squealing and screaming fans.

"The members of the Scarlet Phoenix are going to school!?" one of them shouted.

"OHMIGOD! Which school!?" another yelled.

"Tama-baby might go to the same school that I go to!" yet another screamed.

And with that, the crowd went wild. The reporters tried to find out more from the group but the fans were too excited and were going crazy for them to be able to get near enough the group.

Chichiri instructed the boys to leave as they fought their way towards their waiting car. It wasn't easy with crowd screaming and swarming them like that but after some considerable effort, they managed to get near the exit of the airport.

"Why don't we split up? We'll take another route to loose them then we'll meet up with you at the hotel." Tamahome suggested.

Chichiri hesitated but, seeing the crowd catching up with them, finally agreed. "Alright but be careful!"

Tamahome grinned and dashed off down the street followed by Nuriko and Tasuki. Hotohori followed Chichiri inside the car and they sped off away from the airport.

After twenty minutes of running and turning, they finally managed to loose the fans and reporters that had followed them. They were running down an empty street and Tamahome, the one in front, was about to turn around a corner he bumped into someone from the other side.

Author's Notes:

I'm sorry for the short chapter. I dedicate this chapter to the first reviewer that I ever had in my whole entire life (I'm serious) **Fiction101**. Thanks a lot. I really appreciate the review that you gave me. It really inspired me. Unfortunately, I had a major headache while I was editing this chapter. I still do and I seem to have a fever which is really pissing me off since I still have to finish my projects. And to add to my luck, two days from now, we are going to have our periodical exams. I have to study three languages for that week-long. Perfect. Oh and the deadline for my projects is on the first day of the exam. Lucky me! Ugh, never mind my school works; it is no excuse for the short chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to make the next chapter longer. I'm already half-way through; I just need to get my head cleared to finish it. Reviews, comments, criticisms, recommendations, suggestions, etc. are welcomed **except** for ill words. I **_don't_** take too kindly about it. Suggestions for songs to be used for the story are also welcomed as well as suggestions for the pairings. That's all. Au revoir. And thanks again to **Fiction101**!!!


	3. Bumping with stars

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Fushigi Yuugi nor do I own its characters. I am merely **borrowing** it for this story. It belongs to its creator, Yuu Watase and to those people who bought the rights for it. But I **do** own Michelle and Ayashi.

Summary: The famous band Scarlet Phoenix is back in Japan from its tour around Europe. The four band members are forced to study in Jonan High while preparing for their next tours and concerts. They bump with two high school girls who, coincidentally, also studies in the same school. Love, friendship and forgotten memories unfold as they get to know each other as well as other people.

Scarlet Phoenix

Chapter 3: Bumping with the stars

_Last time…_

_After twenty minutes of running and turning, they finally managed to loose the fans and reporters that had followed them. They were running down an empty street and Tamahome, the one in front, was about to turn around a corner he bumped into someone from the other side._

He managed to not loose his footing but the person he bumped into fell butt first on the pavement.

"Ouxh!" a girl with long, black hair exclaimed. "Oww…that hurts!"

"S-sorry! Are you alright?" Tamahome asked.

"Aiya! Are you alright?! What happened? Are you hurt?" a female voice asked, worried.

A girl with long, pale blue hair and light brown eyes wearing a simple white long-sleeved dress with matching white sandals stepped up from around the corner. She bent down and inquired her brown-eyed companion, who was sitting on the pavement, if she was hurt.

"Are you sure? We can call a doctor if you want," the blue haired girl insisted.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," the raven-haired girl answered.

"But still---" the other girl said but was interrupted by Tamahome's question.

"Excuse me for interrupting but, are you alright, miss?"

The two girls looked up, surprised. 'On my god, he looks exactly like…' the raven-haired girl thought.

"Are you alright? Here, let me help you get up," Tamahome repeated as he extended his hand to help her stand up. The girl took it, still preoccupied by her thoughts. She dusted her Capri pants and turned towards her friend.

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt. Nothing's broken and I'm still in one piece," she said firmly.

The other girl let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness…" she whispered softly.

"I'm sorry! It was my entire fault; we were in such a hurry that I wasn't even looking where I was going. I'm really sorry!" Tamahome apologized profusely.

"I-It's fine. I also apologize too. It was also my fault, we were also in a hurry and I wasn't paying attention either." The girl said, embarrassed.

"Umm…excuse me, are you hurt sir? Nothing injured? Are you two really all right?" the other girl asked, worried.

"I'm fine." They both answered at the same time, they looked at each other in surprise then they quickly turned their head to hide the blush that had crept up their cheeks.

"You two are so cute," she remarked while chuckling softly.

"Hey man! Let's go already!" Tasuki complained.

Nuriko hit his head and growled. "You idiot! Where are your manners?!"

The blue-haired girl laughed softly while watching them with amused eyes. "Your charm has yet to run out, chérie." she teased.

The other girl glared at her and hissed, "Be quiet!"

The blue-haired girl wagged her finger in front of her friend playfully and remarked, "Temper, temper! Watch out, chérie, you wouldn't want to blow an artery, right?"

'You are going to be SO dead later!' the raven-haired girl thought. The blue-haired girl seemed to sense her thoughts so she quickly added, "Ehehehe…we better go now. We're already late as we are; we wouldn't want them to worry about us now, do we?"

The other girl nodded in agreement before turning towards Tamahome and apologizing again before running off and disappearing around the corner followed by the blue-haired girl.

"Okay…that was weird…" Nuriko commented.

"Yeah…" Tamahome agreed.

"So what? Let's just go already! I don't want to be chased by a bunch of women again!" Tasuki snapped.

"You're such a nagger!" Nuriko retorted, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Alright, alright, we wouldn't want our dearly _beloved_ Tasuki to cry now do we? Let's go before he does that." Tamahome remarked teasingly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Tasuki bellowed.

"I said you're a cry-baby," Tamahome retorted.

"WHY YOU LITTLE--" Tasuki snarled but was interrupted by Nuriko.

"Enough! You idiots! You were so loud that you attracted attention to us! Look!" he hissed as he pointed in the direction of a squealing mob of fans running towards them.

"AHHH!!!" Tamahome and Tasuki screamed as they made a mad dash across the streets. Nuriko rolled his eyes in exasperation as he too, ran away.

Authors Notes:

Hey guys! I'm sorry again; I guess this chapter is kinda short too, huh? Well…I kinda miscalculated the chapters…if I had followed my plans for this chapter; it would have been TOO long. So, yeah, I'll just make another chapter for that part of the story. Bummer. I had it all planned out and everything already…oh well. Reviews, comments, criticisms, recommendations, suggestions, etc. are welcomed **except** for ill words. I **_don't_** take too kindly about it. Suggestions for songs to be used for the story are also welcomed as well as suggestions for the pairings. I also want to thank **Mai2** for the reviews that I had received. Thank you very much! Thank you to **Fiction101** too, I'm ok now. Thanks for your concern and for the review! Please leave a review people! Bye!


	4. Explanations

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Fushigi Yuugi nor do I own its characters. I am merely **borrowing** it for this story. It belongs to its creator, Yuu Watase and to those people who bought the rights for it. But I **do** own Michelle and Ayashi.

Summary: The famous band Scarlet Phoenix is back in Japan from its tour around Europe. The four band members are forced to study in Jonan High while preparing for their next tours and concerts. They bump with two high school girls who, coincidentally, also studies in the same school. Love, friendship and forgotten memories unfold as they get to know each other as well as other people.

Scarlet Phoenix

Chapter 3: Explanations

"_Hurry! _Hurry up_ Cinderella! _It's almost midnight! Your couch shall turn back into a pumpkin and your houses shall become mice once again if you don't hurry up!" Michelle teased.

"Alright already, _fairy_ _godmother_!" Ayashi retorted.

"Aww…I'm hurt Ayashi! I made your wish come true and this is the thanks that I get?!" Michelle responded playfully.

"Gee, _thanks_ my dearly _beloved_ fairy godmother!" Ayashi shot back, holding back her giggles.

"Aww..your welcome darling!" Michelle said sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"Hahaha. Very funny Michelle," Ayashi snapped.

"Hai,hai. I'll stop," Michelle said, raising her hands in defeat.

"Good," Ayashi said, smiling in triumph.

They continued to run towards a white building marked **MUSIC STUDIO. **Once they reached its entrance, they stopped running and tried to catch their breath.

"That," Michelle said as she gasped for air. "was a real work out."

"Yeah…" Ayashi agreed. "Hey, Michelle?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you…don't you think that boy looked somewhat familiar?" she asked, casting a quick glance at her friend.

"Hmm…" Michelle said thoughtfully. "I don't know…I'm not sure…why do you ask?"

"Huh? Nothing, nothing at all. I just thought…" Ayashi trailed off as they entered the building. They continued to walk until they reached a double-door room marked **PIANO ROOM. **Michelle knocked on the door before opening it.

"Konnichiwa Subaru-sensei! Michelle greeted cheerfully as she entered the room.

A young woman with long, wavy bluish-white hair and blue-green eyes was standing beside a beautiful piano, tapping her foot impatiently. "You. Two. Are. Late." Subaru said acidly. "And where, do pray tell, have you two been?"

"Oh, gomenasai Subaru-sensei. We had a little …accident…but we're not hurt, ne Ayashi-chan?" Michelle explained calmly, glancing at her friend. 'Oh man…I have to think of something to get us out of this situation!' she thought grimly.

"Uhh…y-yeah…" Ayashi stammered, color rising up her cheeks.

"I see…" Subaru said, raising a questioning eyebrow at Michelle who simply shrugged her shoulders, smiled and winked at her. 'Hmm, something…interesting must have happened…I'll ask Michelle about it later.' She thought as her lips curled up into a smile before she resumed her cool demeanor.

"Alright, alright, Ayashi-san, we better start your practice now. Your recital is near, remember?" she stated calmly. "And Michelle, I believe Hikutsu-san is waiting for you on the other side of the building."

"Hai, Subaru-sensei," they answered in unison.

"I'll see you later Ayashi-chan," Michelle said as she left the room.

"Now then, shall we begin?" Subaru said, motioning for Ayashi to start playing the piano.

"Yes, sensei." Ayashi answered politely.

"Oh and Ayashi-san?"

"Yes sensei?"

"Nice…uhh…outfit…since when did you start wearing such style?" Subaru commented.

Ayashi blushed and stammered as she replied, "Uhh…well…I…this is the first time that I had ever tried this style…I guess I just wanted a new look or something…ehehehehe…"

"Uhh…right…you may begin," Subaru said as a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head.

Ayashi also sweat dropped and began to play the piano.

**---On the other side of the building---**

Michelle knocked softly on a door marked **VIOLIN ROOM. **A gentle male voice told her to enter.

"Hikitsu-sensei? I apologize for being late. How are you today?" she inquired softly.

"It's fine as long as you don't do it again and I'm fine thank you. How about you?" a young man with long brown hair and gray eyes replied.

"I'm also fine, thank you sensei. I promise that it won't happen again," she answered politely.

"Good. Shall we begin? Your violin is on top of that table over there." He said, gesturing towards a mahogany table standing at the end of the room.

Michelle nodded her head and went towards the table. Carefully, she opened the violin's case and lightly ran her on the smooth surface of the beautiful violin inside before taking it with great care. She gently placed on top of her shoulder before starting to play it.

**---At the hotel where the band, Scarlet Phoenix, is staying---**

"Which school are we going to attend?" Tasuki demanded.

"It's a private school. Don't worry!" Chichiri assured them.

They were all inside the large suite that connected all of their rooms together at the hotel. They were currently sitting on the couch in front of the large fireplace, discussing or rather interrogating Chichiri about the school that they were being forced to attend.

"Don't blame me! It wasn't my idea you know!" Chichiri cried before they could say anything.

"And whose idea was all of this anyway?" Tamahome asked.

"Well…the management of course! I don't know why…it was all Suzaku-sama's idea. I'm not sure why he did this…" Chichiri answered nervously. 'Suzaku-sama! Why me? You've put me in such a difficult situation…' he thought to himself, mentally sighing at his misfortune. He would be lucky if they ended up liking the school. Sure, they were all nice boys and all but he knew that they would much rather perform onstage than be chased by mobs of girls around a school. Especially Tasuki. 'Yeah, Suzaku-sama knew Tasuki hated girls…so why is he doing this then? I don't understand him at all..' he wondered thoughtfully.

"Anyway, according to your ages, all of you will be juniors."

"We don't need to go to school," Tasuki insisted.

"What else Chichiri? Did Suzaku-sama say anything else?" Hotohori asked calmly.

"Well…he enrolled you on a music studio…he said you could practice there…" Chichiri said quietly.

"WHAT!?" Tasuki yelled.

"It's a famous private studio. It's very prestigious so only the most promising and talented train there. At present, I heard that there are only two flautists, a violinist and a pianist studying there right now. One of the flautists came from abroad and will be starting at the same day as you guys are." Chichiri quickly added before Tasuki could yell again.

"Cheer up Tasuki! Who knows, those musicians might actually be very beautiful young women. Besides, it's not the end of the world yet!" Tamahome teased, lightly nudging Tasuki with his elbow.

Tasuki groaned and said, "But—but the school would be co-ed…full of noisy, annoying girls…unless…unless…" He turned to Chichiri in his chibi form, his eyes round and pleading while his face was wistful.

However, Chichiri shook his head in response and said, "Nope. Sorry Tasuki-kun. It's not an all-boys school."

Tasuki gritted his teeth and cried, "Kami-sama! DOUSHITE!?"

Tamahome laughed at him, which made him stop and turn his head to send a deadly glare towards Tamahome.

"It's not all that bad Tasuki-_kun_." Tamahome chided him. "Don't worry; I'll protect you from all those _scary_ girls."

"Shut. UP!" Tasuki snarled.

"Enough," Hotohori interfered. "It's getting late. We better get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow. And I don't want _anyone_ disturbing my beauty sleep." He finished, sending them a warning glare.

The others sweat dropped as they nodded their nervously before scurrying away towards the safety of their own room.

Author's Notes:

There! That was longer than the last one, right? Whew, I hope you liked it…we're about to go to the more interesting chapters of the story and possible pairings are about to bloom! Reviews, comments, criticisms, recommendations, suggestions, etc. are welcomed **except** for ill words. I **_don't_** take too kindly about it. Suggestions for songs to be used for the story are also welcomed as well as suggestions for the pairings. **Please leave a review and thank you very much for reading this story! Anonymous readers can also review this story now; I fixed it up so please kindly review! Please? I would really, really appreciate it! Thanks in advance!**


	5. Jonan High

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Fushigi Yuugi nor do I own its characters. I am merely **borrowing** it for this story. It belongs to its creator, Yuu Watase and to those people who bought the rights for it. But I **do** own Michelle and Ayashi.

Summary: The famous band Scarlet Phoenix is back in Japan from its tour around Europe. The four band members are forced to study in Jonan High while preparing for their next tours and concerts. They bump with two high school girls who, coincidentally, also studies in the same school. Love, friendship and forgotten memories unfold as they get to know each other as well as other people.

Scarlet Phoenix

Chapter 5: Jonan High

**---Next Day, Jonan High---**

**---In front of the school's gates---**

"Ohayo Mi-chan!" Ayashi greeted her friend with a smile.

"Ohayo…Aya-chan…" Michelle greeted back.

"You don't look so well…" Ayashi remarked.

"I'm fine…" Michelle replied wearily.

"I think you should go home." Ayashi said skeptically.

"No…I'm fine…I'm just not a morning person, that's all…" Michelle protested.

"Hmm…I don't know…" Ayashi said, still skeptical. 'Is it acting up again…?' she wondered to herself.

"Today marks the end of our summer vacation. Aren't you happy?" Michelle said, changing the subject.

"Yeah. I LOVE to wake up early and go to school. Then get stalked until I get back inside my house." Ayashi said sarcastically. 'I'll ask her again later. She's not getting away that easily.' She thought, determined.

"Oh come on, you don't really mean that." Michelle said, chuckling softly.

"Yeah. I just LOVE being stalked." Ayashi said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry! I'll protect you!" Michelle joked.

"Yeah, I feel REALLY safe now." Ayashi cackled.

"Hey!" Michelle pouted as they entered the school's gates.

"Ohayo Hanamoto-san, Sakamoto-san." A group of male students greeted shyly.

"Ohayo!" Michelle greeted back, smiling and waving at them cheerfully.

"Ohayo." Ayashi said politely. 'Not THIS routine again!' she thought, mentally groaning.

"Hay, you should be more cheerful to the members of your _fan's club _Aya-chan!" Michelle teased.

"Ugh…don't tell me…they haven't given up yet…?"

"Yup!" Michelle chirped.

"And why are you so happy about it?" Ayashi asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm not. I'm just glad you still have a LOT of admirers." Michelle answered calmly. "Oh wait, let me rephrase that, I'm glad you still have a lot of _suitors_."

"One day, I'll set you up so that you'll the same problem that I have."

"Well then, I'll wait till you to finally formulate a suitable and _effective _plan."

"Just you wait and see, one day for sure." Ayashi vowed.

"Well then, since that would be in the far future, let's stay in present first. Meaning, let's go to class."

"Alright."

"AHHH!!!!!" a girl screamed.

"Ehh?! What---?!" Michelle said, surprised.

"What's going on?!" Ayashi said.

A black limousine swerved up the driveway. As its door opened, Hotohori stepped out gracefully, wearing the school uniform.

"OHMIGOD!!!!!" a girl screamed as she unceremoniously fainted.

"HOTOHORI-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!"

"It's Hotohori of the Scarlet Phoenix!!!!!"

Hotohori swiftly went back inside the limousine as the girls swarmed it.

Michelle sweat dropped as she stared at the commotion. She shook her head and sighed in exasperation as a group of excited girls rushed pass her.

"Uhh…I think I'll go to class now…" she said, hurrying towards the school's main building.

**---Inside the limousine---**

"See! I told you! I told you that this wasn't a good idea!" cried Tasuki as he pointed at the girls around the car.

"I think you were wailing_ and _complaining about not wanting to go here." Tamahome corrected him.

"Will you shut up for once?!" Tasuki snapped.

"You don't need to bite my head off!" Tamahome snapped back.

"That was a close one…" Hotohori commented, sighing in relief.

"Yeah, you could have been squashed or something." Nuriko agreed.

"Uhh…don't you think you're exaggerating a bit…?" Chichiri asked, sweat dropping.

"Who is exaggerating? _You_ try and go out there." Nuriko said.

"Uhh…no thanks, I'm fine here no da." Chichiri said nervously.

"So…how are we going to get out of here…?" Hotohori asked.

"Uhh…let's pray and wish for a miracle…?" Chichiri suggested.

The others groaned.

**---Outside---**

Michelle was now a few steps away from the commotion when she noticed that her friend was not following her. She turned around and saw that was Ayashi still standing there.

"Ayashi? Aren't you coming?" she asked softly.

When her friend didn't answer her, she went back and gently shook her friend. "Hey, are you all right?"

'H-huh?" Ayashi said, snapping out of her reverie.

"You spaced out." Michelle explained softly. "I had half my mind to leave you here gawking at that car." she added teasingly.

"Oh." Ayashi said, blushing in embarrassment.

"So…are you coming?"

"Ehh? Where?" Ayshi asked, confused.

"To class silly!" Michelle answered.

"Oh…uhh…" Ayashi stammered.

"Well? What, are you stuck on the pavement or something?" Michelle teased.

"Umm…"

Michelle sighed impatiently. She looked back at the limousine when she realized something. 'No way…does she…?'

Michelle abruptly turned to be face-to-face with her friend again. She studied her friend's facial expression before finally breaking the silence. "Don't tell me you want to look." She said, eyeing her friend intently.

"O-of course n-not!" Ayashi stammered.

"Oh no, no way. No way! You're not serious, are you?" Michelle said, exasperated.

Ayashi lowered her gaze to the ground guiltily.

"Later. I'll help you meet them. I'll even drag you if I must. Okay?"

When Ayashi did not respond, she crossed her arms in front of her and tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

"Ten minutes," she said in a controlled voice. "I'll only wait for ten minutes."

Ayashi looked up and grinned in glee. Michelle stared at her affectionately before she slowly shook her head and laughed.

"Hurry before I change my mind," she teased.

Ayashi nodded and ran off to the crowd of excited girls. When she couldn't get past them, she turned to look at Michelle with pleading eyes. Michelle's eyebrow twitched but she forced herself to go anyway. 'You owe me big time.' She thought to herself. When she reached the other girl, she stood beside her and took a deep breath before speaking in a clear, gentle voice. "Ladies,"

The girls stopped pushing against each other.

"Would you all please be kind enough as to please move away from the car? I don't think those inside it would be able to get out with all of you attacking it like that." She finished.

The girls turned to see who was talking. When they saw her, they blushed and murmured apologies as they quickly broke apart. Michelle smiled and thanked them before bowing apologetically at the car and gracefully leaving.

She walked towards her smiling friend who joined her as she walked towards the school's main building. They entered the building without ever looking back to even just catch a glimpse of the young men getting out of the car.

They were walking along a half-crowded hallway when a male student approached them.

"Excuse me, Hanamoto-san?" he said, slightly blushing.

"Yes?" Michelle said, smiling warmly.

"Uhh…t-the teacher asked me to tell you to come to the teacher's lounge…" he explained.

"Oh…thank you." She said, smiling at him gratefully.

"Y-your w-welcome…uhh…I better go now!" he stammered then he ran off.

"Uhh…Aya-chan? Will you please accompany me..?" she said quietly.

"Ehh? Sure…I guess," Ayashi replied.

"I have a feeling something interesting might happen." She explained.

"Alright then, let's go." Ayashi said as she led the way to the teacher's lounge.

'Hmm…yeah…something interesting is going to happen…I wonder what?' Michelle mused to herself as she followed her friend.

They reached the faculty room within minutes and Michelle knocked on the door before entering.

"Tatara-sensei? You called for me?" Michelle asked politely.

A young man, about twenty, with dark green hair and green eyes looked up from the pile of paper that he was studying and smiled at her warmly.

Author's Notes:

Hi everyone! I wasn't able to update earlier. I was supposed to update yesterday but my brother was using the computer. Sorry about that. I'll update earlier and do better next time! Yesterday was the last day of our exam. Hurray! I'll be able to focus more on the story now! Reviews, comments, criticisms, recommendations, suggestions, etc. are welcomed **except** for ill words. I **_don't_** take too kindly about it. Suggestions for songs to be used for the story are also welcomed as well as suggestions for the pairings. **Please leave a review! Anonymous readers can also review this story now; I fixed it up so please kindly review! Please? I would really, really appreciate it! Thanks in advance! Oh and thanks to Fiction101, mai2 and silvermoonangel for the reviews that they gave me! Thank you very much!!!**

Next chapter: **Unexpected Acquaintances**


	6. Unexpected Acquaintances

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Fushigi Yuugi nor do I own its characters. I am merely **borrowing** it for this story. It belongs to its creator, Yuu Watase and to those people who bought the rights for it. But I **do** own Michelle and Ayashi.

Summary: The famous band Scarlet Phoenix is back in Japan from its tour around Europe. The four band members are forced to study in Jonan High while preparing for their next tours and concerts. They bump with two high school girls who, coincidentally, also studies in the same school. Love, friendship and forgotten memories unfold as they get to know each other as well as other people.

Scarlet Phoenix

Chapter 6: Unexpected Acquaintances

_Last time…_

_They reached the faculty room within minutes and Michelle knocked on the door before entering._

"_Tatara-sensei? You called for me?" Michelle asked politely._

_A young man, about twenty, with dark green hair and green eyes looked up from the pile of paper that he was studying and smiled at her warmly._

"Hanamoto-san, I heard from one of the students about what happened earlier. Thank you for helping our new students." He said quietly.

Michelle blushed and said, "It was nothing sensei."

He chuckled softly and turned to Ayashi. "Ah, Sakamoto-san, it's good that you are also here."

"Ohayo sensei." Ayashi said politely.

"Good morning to you too. Anyway, the reason that I had called for you today is to ask of you to please help our new students. They are currently having their interview with the principal." He stated calmly.

"You want us to show them around the school campus, sensei?" Michelle asked politely.

"Yes." Tatara answered with an affirmative nod of his head.

"I understand," Michelle said calmly.

"Thank you Hanamoto-san. They should be---" Tatara started to say but was interrupted by a scream.

They looked around in surprise, trying to find where the scream had come from.

"I think…it came from the…" Ayashi said, trailing off.

"The principal's office," Tatara and Michelle said at the same time.

Tatara quickly stood up and the trio swiftly went towards the principal's office.

**---Principal's office---**

The members of the band, Scarlet Phoenix, are currently waiting inside the principal's office. The secretary that had brought them there went out to look for the school's headmistress. They were surprised when the door opened and a pair of twins with short dirty blond hair and purple eyes entered the room.

"Umm…excuse me," The taller of the two began. "Correct me if I'm wrong but, this is the principal's office…right?"

Nuriko smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah. This is it."

The young man sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"Sure. No problem," Nuriko said. "You guys new here too?"

"Yeah, me and my twin brother Suboshi," He answered. "By the way, my name is Amiboshi. And you are…?"

"I'm Nuriko. This one is Tamahome," Nuriko said, pointing at Tamahome who gave the twins a friendly wave.

"I'm Hotohori. It's a pleasure to meet you both," Hotohori said.

"And that one is Tasuki." Nuriko finished, gesturing at a fuming Tasuki.

"I still think we should just go. We don't need to go to school," Tasuki muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, oniisan, let's just go back to Scotland. I don't like it here," Suboshi complained.

"Now, now Suboshi. We've already discussed this before," Amiboshi said in a gentle, but firm voice.

Suboshi sighed in defeat. He couldn't argue with his brother. It's not like it was Amiboshi's fault in the first place. It was their parents' idea and they have to obey them.

"So…you young gentlemen are the new students from overseas?" a voice of an old woman said from behind them.

All of them spun around to see who had talked.

"AHHHHH!" Tamahome and Tasuki screamed, hugging each other.

"Uhh…you guys…" Nuriko said, sweat dropping. The corner of his lips twitched as he stared at an old woman with long white hair and golden eyes.

"Ugh…such ugliness…" Hotohori murmured to himself as he looked away, placing a hand on his forehead.

"W-w-who i-is t-that ugly o-old h-h-hag?!" Tasuki cried.

"Yeah, who the heck is that?!" Tamahome agreed.

"Who are you calling 'ugly old hag'?" the old woman demanded

"Isn't it obvious? You!" Tasuki and Tamahome answered as they disengaged themselves from each other.

The old woman's eyebrow twitched and a vein appeared on her forehead. "Why you impolite---"

"Taiitsukun-sama? What is the matter? Is everything all right? We heard someone scream…" Tatara inquired, worried.

"Headmistress? Is something wrong?" Michelle asked politely.

Ayashi stared at the gaping young men. She tried not to laugh at the expressions on their faces when they heard the words 'Taiitsukun-sama' and 'Headmistress'. 'Don't tell me they called her…' she thought.

"Nothing is wrong except for these ill-mannered young men!" Taitsukun said, annoyed.

"Uhh…these are the new students from overseas headmistress…the four members of the famous international band, Scarlet Phoenix and these two are the twins from Scotland," Tatara explained.

Michelle glanced at the young men in the room. They had finally regained their composure and were looking both shocked and embarrassed.

Tamahome caught her eye and she sensed something familiar about him. 'Hmm…where have I seen him before…? He definitely looks familiar…' she mused to herself. 'No matter. I'll bail them out on this one since they seemed to have hit a nerve. They must have called her that…' she thought, mentally shaking her head.

"Headmistress, please pardon their rudeness. I'm sure they didn't mean what they said. The must have been surprised that's all," Michelle said soothingly, looking at the astonished young men with a look that clearly said hurry-up-and-apologize-to-her-before-she-explodes.

"Y-yes…we are terribly sorry headmistress. You had caught us off guard and well…we were…surprised…" Tamahome reasoned.

"Hmph. Very well. Be thankful Ms. Hanamoto is here, if she had not apologized for you, you would be in detention right now. Or I would have simply expelled you," Taiitsukun stated matter-of-factly. "You may all leave now."

They all nodded their heads and left, Michelle being the last to go.

"Thank you Taiitsukun-sama."

"It's all right, dear. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling fine, thank you. How about you, headmistress?"

Taiitsukun chuckled. "I'm fine. You take it easy now, you hear?"

Michelle smiled at her warmly. "Hai. Arigatou, Taiitsukun-sama."

"You better go to class now."

Michelle nodded her head and left. 'Poor girl…she's such a nice girl too…' Taiitsukun thought to herself sadly.

**---Back at the Teacher's Lounge---**

"Honestly, you should be more careful next time," Ayashi remarked.

"How the heck was I supposed to know that old ha---I mean woman was the principal?" Tasuki snapped.

"Well you could hold your tongue next time," Ayashi jeered.

"Hey guys, what's all this commotion about this time?" Michelle asked teasingly as she entered the room.

"Nothing. Don't mind them. Seems to me, Tasuki finally found a girl who can stand up to him." Nuriko answered, as he laughed at the now fuming Tasuki.

"Stupid women," Tasuki kept muttering under his breath.

Michelle joined in the laughter as she stood beside Ayashi. "Be careful. You might fall." She whispered to Ayashi's ear.

Ayashi snorted and retorted. "Yeah right. With him? Not gonna happen."

Michelle grinned and said nothing although she had a knowing look in her eyes.

"I never said it was with him." She murmured quietly.

Ayashi looked at her in surprise and was about to ask her about what she had just said when Michelle abruptly turned to Tatara.

"Tatara-sensei? Shall I tell them now? I believe our job would have to be longer than we had previously planned," Michelle stated quietly.

Tatara nodded his head in agreement. "Yes…I'm sorry Hanamoto-san…you'll have to supervise them until they get into Taiitsukun's good books."

"Michelle sighed wearily. She had guessed that this would happen. She had felt it coming. Oh well, there's no point in dwelling on that now.

"Yes…what class are they in, sensei?"

"They are all in your class," Tatara answered.

"Alright, I understand. I'll show them around the campus this week until they become familiar with the school grounds. I'll help them get to their respective classes in one piece and I'll try to fend the…girls…off as much as I can…" Michelle said wearily.

"I'm sorry Hanamoto-san…if you want, I can arrange for someone else to do this…" Tatara suggested, feeling bad for putting such responsibilities on her shoulders.

"No…it is fine sensei…I gave you my word and I intend to keep it," Michelle said, smiling brightly at him.

'She's such a strong-willed girl…' Tatara thought as he smiled at her in gratitude.

Tatara turned to the others and announced in a calm voice. "Excuse me, everyone. Please listen carefully. Since you young gentlemen are new here, it has been decided that Ms. Hanamoto shall serve as your guide in this school. She shall give you a tour around the school campus and shall always be with you. She shall be responsible for all of you so please behave yourselves."

Ayashi gasped and looked at Michelle with a stricken expression on her face. 'No way…is she crazy?!' she thought angrily. 'You can't do all of that on your own!' She sighed in frustration. 'Darn…now I have no choice but to…'

"No way!" Tasuki protested.

"Shut up Tasuki!" Tamahome snapped.

"But---" Tasuki protested again but was cut off by Ayashi.

"Tatara-sensei? I volunteer to help Michelle with the new students,"

Michelle grinned and glanced at her. Ayashi's gaze was fixed on her. She had that "you-better-have-a-**_very_**-good-reason-and-a-**_convincing_**-explanation-later-or-else" look on her face. Yup. She was in trouble.

"Very well then. You may all go to your first class," Tatara said.

**Author's Notes:**

Hi everyone! I updated again today! Well, I wasn't particularly busy so I decided to do this chapter. I was inspired by **Fiction101**'s ideas! **Thanks a lot! **Although I wasn't been able to use all of your ideas since…well…**_someone_** would have killed me if I used that character but I swear I loved your ideas! And thanks a lot for your suggestions for on the songs to be used. I'm trying to find the lyrics for them now. Reviews, comments, criticisms, recommendations, suggestions, etc. are welcomed **except** for ill words. I **_don't_** take too kindly about it. Suggestions for songs to be used for the story are also welcomed as well as suggestions for the pairings. **Please leave a review! Anonymous readers can also review this story now; I fixed it up so please kindly review! Please? I would really, really appreciate it! Thanks in advance! Oh and thanks to Fiction101, mai2 and SilverAngel03 for the reviews that they had given me! Thank you very much!!!**


	7. Introductions

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Fushigi Yuugi nor do I own its characters. I am merely **borrowing** it for this story. It belongs to its creator, Yuu Watase and to those people who bought the rights for it. But I **do** own Michelle and Ayashi.

Summary: The famous band Scarlet Phoenix is back in Japan from its tour around Europe. The four band members are forced to study in Jonan High while preparing for their next tours and concerts. They bump with two high school girls who, coincidentally, also studies in the same school. Love, friendship and forgotten memories unfold as they get to know each other as well as other people.

Scarlet Phoenix

Chapter 7: Introductions

**---Outside the faculty room---**

"Hey, we've met before haven't we?" Nuriko asked Michelle.

"Huh?"

"Yesterday. We met them yesterday Mi-chan," Ayashi explained.

"Oh! Yes, I remember now. You bumped into him right?" she said, pointing at Tamahome.

"So that's where…" Tamahome said to himself.

"By the way, I'm Nuriko," Nuriko introduced himself.

"My name is Hotohori," Hotohori said politely. "Thank you for helping us earlier."

"You're welcome," Michelle replied.

"I'm Tamahome," Tamahome said, smiling cheerfully. "And that grouch over there is Tasuki." He added pointing at a pissed Tasuki.

"Shut up Tama-boy," he growled.

"You shut up redheaded freak," Tamahome responded, glaring at him.

"Umm…my name is Amiboshi and this is my younger twin brother Suboshi," Amiboshi said, sweat dropping as he watched Tamahome and Tasuki glaring at each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. As you may have heard, my name is Michelle Hanamoto and this is my friend Ayashi Sakamoto," Michelle chirped gaily.

"Nice to meet you," Ayashi said.

"The pleasure is ours," Hotohori answered.

"So…when do you wish to conduct the tour around the campus? Although I don't recommend doing it right now…unless you want a stampede…" Michelle said, sweat dropping as she imagined the stampede part.

"Yeah…we won't survive it…" Ayashi agreed.

"Well…how about later then?" Nuriko suggested.

"Hmm…after school or tomorrow…would be fine…let's see…if I'm not mistaken, the female population of the school would go to school early tomorrow…" Michelle mused aloud.

"Huh? Why?" Suboshi asked.

"Well…they'll be waiting for…them…" Michelle answered, gesturing towards Tamahome and his friends.

"Perfect," Tasuki muttered sarcastically.

"Well then…we'll just show you guys around the campus little by little," Michelle said, a sweat drop could be seen on the back of her head.

"What?" Suboshi asked.

"We can have a quick tour later then we can look around everyday until you get familiar with the school campus," Michelle explained.

"Yes, I guess we have no other choice…at least there wouldn't be too much stalkers or stampedes if we do that," Amiboshi agreed.

"So…what do you guys think?" Michelle asked.

"Well…we don't really have much of a choice…" Tamahome pointed out.

"Yes…I guess…besides, we'll all be quite busy and we can't go here on a weekend…the school is closed on weekends," Michelle stated matter-of-factly, gesturing towards her friend who nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah…there'll be no one around here and it's not like we can climb the school gates to get in…and…we're going to be very busy: especially you guys," Ayashi explained.

"Correction, _you_ are going to be busy not me. I just have an appointment that's all and I'm sure the gentlemen will be busy too, trying to adjust around here and all," Michelle corrected her.

"Yeah, yeah." Ayashi said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, we better go to class now," Michelle said calmly. "Unless…you want to have another go with the headmistress…?"

"Let's go to class!" Tamahome and Tasuki suddenly exclaimed.

The others sweat dropped as they watched the two march on ahead of them.

"Uhh…guys? You're going on the opposite direction…" Ayashi commented, as a huge sweat drop appeared on the back of her head.

"Ehh? Yeah…we…uhh…knew that…!" Tamahome and Tasuki answered quickly, blushing in embarrassment.

The others laughed at them and their blush grew darker.

"L-l-let's go to class, we're going to be late!" Tamahome said, his face as red as a tomato.

Michelle, pitying him, said, "Yes everyone, we better go now. We're going to be late."

"What's our first class?" Amiboshi asked.

"Uhh…I think…it's my _favorite_ subject…" Michelle said, smiling wryly.

"Then let's go to class," Suboshi suggested.

"He's right. Let's go. The orientation should be finished by now," Michelle agreed, gesturing for them to follow her.

"Soi-sensei?" Ayashi asked wearily.

"Yup," Michelle answered.

Ayashi groaned. "Can I skip it?"

"No."

"Come on! You know I hate that b- I mean her!" Ayashi complained.

"Skipping classes just because you hate the teacher is no excuse at all," Michelle scolded. "Besides, do you think I'm _thrilled _about having _that_ as our _first_ period?" she added sarcastically.

"Yes, _mother_," Ayashi retorted.

"Then be a _good girl_ and _stop_ complaining," Michelle retorted back.

"You sure you two are friends?" Nuriko joked.

"Yeah," Michelle and Ayashi answered in unison.

"It's most unfortunate, I know," Michelle said playfully.

"Likewise," Ayashi said, grinning at her.

"Women are so weird," Tasuki muttered.

"Redheads are _so_ obnoxiously weird," Michelle said aloud.

"Tasuki, that makes _two_ women who can stand up to you," Tamahome commented, smirking at the indignant expression on Tasuki's face.

"No offense though," Michelle quickly added.

"Whatever," Tasuki grumbled.

Michelle laughed softly but soon stopped as they reached the door to their classroom. "Gentlemen, may I present to you the class of Ayashi's most favorite teacher and my favorite subject. Oh and Ayashi's worst nightmare."

"Shut up!" Ayashi hissed as color rose to her fair cheeks.

"Don't worry, we still have about five minutes before she and the others arrive," Michelle giggled and opened the door revealing a spacious empty classroom.

**Author's Notes:**

Hi everyone! I updated early! I'm a little sleepy right now; I had to wake up early because of my aunt's engagement party. I don't know if you like this chapter…my brain was too exhausted. Nothing much happened. Anyway, reviews, comments, criticisms, recommendations, suggestions for the songs to be used in the story and suggestions for the pairings, etc. are welcomed **except** for ill words. I **_don't_** take too kindly about it. **Please leave a review! Anonymous readers can also review this story now; I fixed it up so please kindly review! Please? I would really, really appreciate it! Thanks in advance! Oh and thanks to Fiction101, mai2 and SilverAngel03 for the reviews that they had given me! Thank you very much!!! Constructive criticisms are also welcomed.**


	8. Meet Soi sensei

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Fushigi Yuugi nor do I own its characters. I am merely **borrowing** it for this story. It belongs to its creator, Yuu Watase and to those people who bought the rights for it. But I **do** own Michelle and Ayashi.

Summary: The famous band Scarlet Phoenix is back in Japan from its tour around Europe. The four band members are forced to study in Jonan High while preparing for their next tours and concerts. They bump with two high school girls who, coincidentally, also studies in the same school. Love, friendship and forgotten memories unfold as they get to know each other as well as other people.

Scarlet Phoenix

Chapter 8: Meet Soi-sensei

"Choose where you'd like to seat," Michelle said as she went towards a seat in the middle of the room.

"I hate you, you know that?" Ayashi ground out as she went towards an empty seat on Michelle's left.

"Why thank you, ma chérie. I'm glad to let you know that the feeling is mutual," Michelle chirped.

"If I didn't love you so much I would've…" Ayashi muttered under her breath.

"What!? You mean you're a lesbian!?" Tasuki shouted as his eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Urusai bakero!" Ayashi yelled, throwing a book from her bag to his head.

"Ehehe…Tasuki-san, you don't need to tell the whole world about her secret!" Michelle scolded mockingly.

"You too! Zip it!" Ayashi hissed.

"Zip what?" Michelle asked, feigning innocence.

"Your mouth!"

"Uhh…gomen…it doesn't have any zipper in it…" Michelle said, grinning mischievously.

"Ugh! It was a figure of speech!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and stop pretending that you don't know. You're not stupid and you know it!"

"_Really???"_

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"If you don't stop, I swear I'll go and tell---" Ayashi threatened.

Michelle's eyes grew wide when she heard Ayashi's threat. "I'll stop! I'll behave! Just don't tell…"

"Huh? Why? What's wrong Hanamoto-san?" Tamahome asked.

Michelle looked away, her bangs covering her eyes, she answered him. "Nothing…it's nothing…"

"Michelle…I'm sorry…I promise I won't tell…" Ayashi apologized, her expression sober.

"It's…fine…" Michelle said quietly. "I think I'll go to the washroom…"

"I'll accompany you…" Ayashi offered.

Michelle shook her head and said, "No…you have to stay with them…it'll cause a really big trouble if we let them stay here on their own."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yeah…don't worry…I'll be fine…"

"Umm…Hanamoto-san? Can I go with you? I also need to go to the washroom…" Tamahome said, scratching the back of his head.

"Huh? Sure…I guess.." Michelle said, turning towards the door.

"Come on," She said over her shoulder.

Tamahome nodded his head and followed her out of the room. They walked down the hallway in silence. Tamahome glanced at her occasionally while she merely kept her gaze fixed between where they were going and the floor. Tamahome cleared his throat and was about to break the silence when Michelle suddenly spoke up.

"We're here. I'll wait for you here in case I finish first. Wait for me when you're done."

Tamahome glanced at the two doors before thanking her and entering the male's washroom. Michelle followed suit, entering the pink door that was for the females.

**---Inside the female's washroom---**

Michelle glanced at the empty cubicles before leaning against the wall. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it. She kept doing that for several minutes before going to the sink and opening the faucet. She bent down and splashed some water on her face. She straightened and stared at her reflection on the mirror. Her face was paler than usual. Sighing wearily, she took a small medicine box from her skirt's pocket and opened it gingerly. Her eyes scanned its contents before settling on a tiny transparent capsule.

'I wonder…how long…' she thought but she shook her head vehemently. She took the capsule and swallowed it.

'No…I won't think about that…I'll be strong…I won't give up…I'll _never_ give up!' she thought as a determined expression graced her face.

She strode towards the door and went outside, her chin held up high.

**---Inside the male's washroom---**

Tamahome went towards the sink and washed his hands. As he was drying his hands with hand dryer, his thoughts wandered.

'Michelle…Michelle Hanamoto…even that name sounds vaguely familiar…Mi-chan…where…? Where have I heard that name before…?'

**---Flashback---**

Laughter could be heard as the background portrayed a beautiful, lush field. The sky was clear with birds occasionally flying across it.

A young Tamahome could be seen laughing as he ran across the field. His smile was warm and happy and it grew as he neared the middle of the field. He waved his hands as he called out the name of the person sitting on the grass. Hearing his voice, the one sitting on the grass looked up and smiled at him brightly.

A bright light was covering that person's face and soon, the whole scene was enveloped with light.

**---End of Flashback---**

'Huh? Who was I calling? Why couldn't I see that person's face? Who was that? I can't…remember…' Tamahome thought, a confused expression can be seen on his face.

He shook his head and shrugged. "No use trying to remember…I better go now…Michelle might be waiting outside…"

That said, he went out of the washroom.

**---Outside the washrooms---**

Tamahome found Michelle leaning against an open window. A cool breeze was blowing against her face, her hair moving in rhythm with the wind. Hearing the washroom's door open, she whirled around to see if it was Tamahome. A few strands of her hair were still moving across her face as a warm smile graced her lips.

"Are you finished?" Her soft voice asked, breaking Tamahome's trance.

"Huh?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"I said are you done? Do you want to go back now?" She repeated.

"Oh…" He said, blushing in embarrassment. "Yeah…I'm done…"

"Alright then. Let's go."

Tamahome followed her back to the classroom meekly. They were only a few steps away from the classroom when he abruptly spoke.

"Umm…Hanamoto-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Uhh…do you mind if I call you Michelle-san instead of Hanamoto-san? I don't really feel comfortable with being formal and all…" He said, his eyes fixed on the floor.

Michelle stopped walking and half-turned to him. With a bright smile she answered him. "Sure. I don't mind at all. To be honest, I also dislike being too formal. You can call me Michelle or anything else that you fancy."

Tamahome looked up and smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks! By the way, you can call me Tamahome if you want."

"Sure! Well then, Tamahome-kun, we had better get back in there before they start a search party for us!" She said, her eyes dancing with mirth as they continued towards the door.

"Yeah…I wouldn't want Tasuki to go hysterical. That would cause such a ruckus!" Tamahome said, feigning concern.

Michelle grinned and said, "Yeah, he loves you so much that I bet he'll lead the search party!"

"You think? I thought he might just simply go alone to look for us and _leave_ the search party."

"Aww…he's so sweet isn't he?"

"Yup! Sweeter than honey!"

"What do you think he'll say if he hears us talking about him like this?"

"Uhh…he'll keep yelling till he looses his voice?"

"Hmm…I thought so too." Michelle remarked as she opened the door.

"I'm glad the two of you finally decided to get back to class." A mild female voice remarked.

"Ehhh? Oh, Soi-sensei…uhh…ohayo?" Michelle greeted, as a huge sweat drop appeared on the back of her head.

"Ohayo," Soi answered curtly. "Please take a seat."

Tamahome followed Michelle across the classroom where the only seats available were the ones on Amiboshi's right in the front row. Tamahome sat on Michelle's right side as she sat beside Amiboshi.

Michelle glanced around the room, looking for Ayashi and the others. She saw Ayashi seated between Tasuki and Hotohori a few seats behind them. Suboshi was seated on Amiboshi's left side. A light tap on her back made her turn her head around. She hadn't noticed that Nuriko was seated right behind her. She gave him a friendly smile and turned back just in time as the teacher began to speak once again.

"Okay class, for those of you who do not know me, I am Soi-sensei and I shall be teaching you the subject Mathematics." Soi announced calmly. "Are there any questions?"

When none answered she continued to speak. "I heard that there are six new international students here in this class. Please stand up and introduce yourselves."

Tamahome, Hotohori, Tasuki, Nuriko, Amiboshi and Suboshi all stood up and went in front of the class. Tamahome took a step forward and began to introduce himself.

"Hi everyone!" The girls in the class screamed. "You all know me by the name Tamahome right?"

"Uh-huh," The girls nodded their heads as they began to drool.

"Well my real name is Sou Kishuku and I'm the lead singer of the band 'Scarlet Phoenix' and I'm 17 years old. Nice to meet all of you!" Tamahome finished, giving them a killer smile.

The girls swooned right then and there.

Tamahome took a step back and Hotohori introduced himself next. "Good day to you all. My real name is Seishuku Saihitei but you can all call me Hotohori. I'm the band's keyboardist and I'm also 17 years old. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Hotohori-sama!!!" The girls squealed, their eyes turning into hearts.

Nuriko spoke up after him. "Hey guys! I'm Chou Ryuuen also known as Nuriko, the band's drummer and like Tamahome and Hotohori, I'm also 17 years old." He gave them a wink then he turned to Tasuki and nudged him. "You're next Tasuki!"

"Nuriko-chan is so hot!" The girls commented, nodding their heads.

"Hmph! I don't wanna," Tasuki replied stubbornly. Nuriko glared at him and he sweat dropped before sighing in defeat. "Alright, alright. The name's Kou Shun'u a.k.a. Tasuki, I'm the guitarist of the band and I'm 17 like the others."

"Aww! Tasuki-kun is so cool! Don't worry Tasuki-kun! We still love you!" The girls swore with their facial expression serious and determined.

Tamahome snickered at the forlorn expression on Tasuki's face while Hotohori coughed slightly and Nuriko merely grinned.

"Next!" Soi said impatiently, annoyed at the constant interruptions of the girls.

"Umm…my name is Bu Koutoku a.k.a. Amiboshi and this is my younger twin brother Bu Shunkaku a.k.a. Suboshi. We're from Scotland and we're both 16 years old." Amiboshi said, gesturing towards Suboshi.

"Aww…they're so kawaii!" The female population of the class chorused.

"All right then. Let's begin class," Soi announced firmly as a chorus of groans could be heard from the class.

**Author's Notes:**

Hi everyone! I updated yet again! What do you think of this chapter? I'd love to hear from all of you readers out there. I'll update again as soon as I can. Anyway, reviews, comments, criticisms, recommendations, suggestions for the songs to be used in the story and suggestions for the pairings, etc. are welcomed **except** for ill words. I **_don't_** take too kindly about it. **Please leave a review! **Anonymous readers can also review this story now; I fixed it up so please kindly review! Please? I would really, really appreciate it! Thanks in advance!Thanks to** Fiction101 **for the reviewing chapter 6 and 7 and thanks to** Alyssa **for reviewing chapter 7!** Thank you very much!!! **Constructive criticisms are also welcomed.


	9. School Clubs

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Fushigi Yuugi nor do I own its characters. I am merely **borrowing** it for this story. It belongs to its creator, Yuu Watase and to those people who bought the rights for it. But I **do** own Michelle and Ayashi.

Summary: The famous band Scarlet Phoenix is back in Japan from its tour around Europe. The four band members are forced to study in Jonan High while preparing for their next tours and concerts. They bump with two high school girls who, coincidentally, also studies in the same school. Love, friendship and forgotten memories unfold as they get to know each other as well as other people.

Scarlet Phoenix

Chapter 9: School Clubs

**---Lunch Break---**

" Hey guys! So, how do you like our school so far?" Michelle asked cheerfully.

"Well…the facilities are nice…" Hotohori answered.

"Yes…the facilities _are_ nice but…" Nuriko agreed.

"When will these women stop_ **stalking**_ us?!" Tasuki yelled in frustation.

Michelle laughed nervously as she glanced at the said _stalkers. _She gave Ayashi a look that said "your-turn-good-luck-I-know-you-can-do-it" before walking a little faster.

Ayashi sweat dropped as she also peeked at the crowd of drooling girls behind them. She sighed in exasperation as she thought to herself. 'Why me? It's so not fair. Sure, Michelle _did_ try fending them off a few times already but these girls are just way too stubborn!'

Michelle glanced back at her now troubled friend and a wave of guilt overcame her. 'This is all my fault…Aya-chan wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for me…what would be the best way to get rid of them? We've almost finished touring around the school campus…but we can't eat lunch with these girls around…'

'Oh well. As the saying goes, 'Try and try until you succeed.'."

Taking a deep breath, she stopped walking and turned around to face those following behind her. The looks of confusion that her companions gave her were ignored as she steeled herself on what she should say.

"Ladies," She began. "Could you please stop following us? You're making our new students feel uncomfortable and, not to mention, scared. They won't be able to eat and they might get sick because of stress. You wouldn't want that to happen now, do you?"

The girls shook their heads. Michelle gave them a friendly smile as she inclined her head to one side and said, "Thank you. Now you should go and eat your meals before they get cold."

The girls began to disperse and head toward different directions. The boys sighed in relief as soon as they were out of sight. Michelle began to walk again and they all followed her once again.

"Thanks a lot for that," Nuriko said, falling into step beside her.

"Sure, no problem," Came her reply.

"Do you think they'll follow us again tomorrow?" Suboshi asked, worried.

"Yup. No doubt about it," Ayashi answered him.

He groaned and shook his head.

"I hate women. They're always like that," Tasuki declared.

Tamahome elbowed his ribs while Nuriko stopped walking and turned to him, whacking Tasuki's head with his fist.

"Owww." Tasuki moaned.

"Serves you right," Tamahome and Nuriko both said.

"I have to warn you guys though," Michelle said seriously.

"What is it Hanamoto-san?" Amiboshi asked.

"You better be prepared to get mobbed _and_ given lunches by the girls starting tomorrow. Oh, and a fan's club too if you don't already have one," Michelle finished matter-of-factly. "Speaking of which, Ayashi, about _your_ fan's club…"

"_Please_ don't mention that right now…" Ayashi pleaded.

"Well…it's hard to stall them you know…why don't you just…confront them…?" Michelle pointed out.

"I already did that remember?"

"Yes…but you weren't really direct to the point."

Ayashi let out a sigh of frustration as she averted her gaze from Michelle's concerned light brown ones. Michelle stared at her for a minute longer before she also looked away. 'Typical Ayashi: Always too nice to others.'

'She needs to learn how to stand up on her own two feet. She needs to learn how to defend herself against others.' Michelle thought firmly.

"You guys have some serious issues that you need to face," Michelle declared.

"Yeah," The others agreed, their shoulder's slumping forward in depression.

"But," Michelle quickly added. "Let's not dwell on that right now. For now, let's go sit there and eat," She pointed towards a nearby clump of cherry blossom trees.

She gestured for them to follow her as she sat down below one of the trees. The others followed her and they too, sat down on the grass below the trees. They took out their lunches, the boys brought out the food that they had bought at the cafeteria, and began to eat in silence.

'Umm…so, have you guys decided on which club you're joining?" Michelle asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Umm…I'd like to join the Music club…" Amiboshi answered.

"Really? What instrument do you play?" Michelle asked, curious.

"Onii-san is a great flautist," Suboshi answered proudly.

Amiboshi flushed shyly as he averted his gaze. Michelle smiled and said, "So…you're a flautist huh? Maybe you can let us hear you play sometime?"

Amiboshi nodded, his blush darkening. Tasuki whistled and commented, "Whoa, you're as red as a tomato man."

"Tasuki! Stop embarrassing the poor boy!" Nuriko scolded.

"Anyway, I'm joining the Karate club," Tamahome announced.

"So am I," Nuriko said.

"I am joining the Music club and probably the Kendo Club as well," Hotohori said calmly.

"I think I'll join the Tennis team," Suboshi said.

"Which club should _I_ join?" Tasuki asked.

"How about the Swimming club?" Tamahome suggested slyly.

"Haha. Shut up Tama-boy!" Tasuki growled.

"Ehh? Why? What's wrong with the Swimming club?" Ayashi asked.

"Oh, nothing really. It's just that Tasuki---" Tamahome started to explain but Tasuki covered his mouth. Tamahome bit hard on Tasuki's hand which made Tasuki yelp and let go.

"Tasuki doesn't know how to swim," Tamahome finished, smirking at Tasuki's angry expression.

"Oh…don't worry Tasuki-san! I don't know how to swim either!" Michelle said sympathetically.

"Really?" Tasuki asked hopefully.

"Yes. Since she almost drowned when she was small her father forbade her from getting near _any_ pool, beach or whatever has any water in it except for her bathtub," Ayashi explained to them.

"Did that really happen to you?" Nuriko asked, worried.

"Yes. But that is all in the past already, don't worry about it," Michelle replied, blushing furiously.

"Uhh…anyway…about Tasuki-san..uhh..I think he should join the Soccer club…" Michelle suggested.

"Why?" Tamahome asked.

"I think it suits him…" Michelle explained, smiling brightly.

"How about you and Sakamoto-san?" Hotohori asked, curious.

"Yes. Gomen, I forgot to tell you guys that Ayashi is part of the Music club _and_ the Swimming club," Michelle replied sheepishly.

"Oh. And you?" Tamahome asked.

"Me? I'm in the Karate club, Archery club and the Kendo club," Michelle answered quietly.

"So the three of us will be together then!" Tamahome exclaimed happily, gesturing towards Nuriko and Michelle.

"Umm…yes…"

"Are you guys done eating?" Ayashi asked abruptly.

The boys nodded while Michelle quickly finished hers before putting it away like Ayashi did with her lunch box. The males threw the wrappers of their food on a nearby trash bin. They were all starting to head back towards their classroom when Michelle suddenly stopped walking.

"What's up?" Tamahome asked.

"Do you guys want to go and sign up for the clubs now?" Michelle asked them.

"Yes, we can drop by now. We still have time…" Ayashi agreed.

"Plus I have to see…sensei…" Michelle said quietly.

"Oh yeah…I forgot…uhhh…I think it would be best if they came with us…" Ayashi said nervously. She turned to look at the boys with pleading puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

The boys sweat dropped. No one can resist the "pleading puppy dog eyes" look so they merely nodded meekly and followed the two, now cheerful, girls. And so, they went to the school's dojo.

**---Outside the School's Dojo---**

"Uhh…guys? Well…I was wondering…umm…could you guys enter first…?" Michelle requested.

Tamahome and Nuriko cautiously stepped inside followed by Suboshi, Amiboshi, Michelle, Ayashi, Hotohori and Tasuki. As soon as Michelle and Ayashi stepped inside, a shadowed figure jumped towards them. Michelle pulled Ayashi towards her as she side-stepped the figure. The figure landed crouching beside them. Michelle pushed Ayashi towards Hotohori, who was behind them, before she turned to face the figure with Ayashi safe in Hotohori's arms.

"Move away everyone!" Michelle ordered them, her voice serious.

The confused boys did as they were told while Hotohori still had his arms around Ayashi as if shielding her from any danger that might happen to her. Ayashi flushed at the gesture but she kept her gaze fixed on Michelle.

The figure stood straight and turned to face Michelle. Tasuki found the light switch so he turned it on. The light momentarily blinded everyone except Michelle and the figure. The figure tackled Michelle but she dodged it easily. Using the back of her leg, she kicked the figure full force, making him land on his face.

"Oww…" The figure groaned. With the lights on, they could now clearly see that the figure who had attacked them just a few seconds ago was actually a young man with short silver hair.

"Tokaki-sensei!" Michelle scolded him, her hands on her hips.

The young man swiftly sat up and gave her a sheepish grin, his golden brown eyes was twinkling with regret. Regret that he still couldn't have his perverted ways with her around, that is.

"I am so gonna tell on you!" She threatened.

Tokaki stood up and raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. I give up. Gomen, gomen."

"Vous soyez resté toujours le même, non?" She remarked, her eyes narrowing at him.

Tokaki laughed nervously. "Of course I have changed! Don't be like that. And I _am_ sorry. It's just that I _really_ missed you and Sakamoto-san that's all."

"I'm sure you'll do it again, non?" Michelle continued, ignoring his apology.

"Oh come on Michelle! Live a little!" Tokaki protested. "Uhh…you won't tell on me…right?" He added nervously.

"I'll think about it," Came Michelle's noncommittal reply.

Tokaki groaned and Michelle, finally giving in, went towards him and gave him a friendly hug. He hugged her back and whispered something in her ear which made her blush.

"Uhh…who are YOU?" Tamahome asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Me?" Tokaki answered, loosening his arms around Michelle and turning his head to look at Tamahome. "I'm Tokaki-sensei and I'm the Physical Education and Karate teacher of this school."

Michelle moved away from him and asked. "Have you two eaten yet? Where is onee-chan?"

"She went to her next class and yes, we already ate together," He answered.

"Oh…I see.."

Michelle turned her head to see if Ayashi was unharmed. She grinned when she saw that Ayashi was still locked in Hotohori's arms. Her eyes dancing with mischief, she commented, "Uhh…Hotohori-san…you can let Aya-chan go now…you're _hugging_ her likethere's _no_ tomorrowand it kinda gives me the creeps."

Hotohori and Ayashi's face turned a dark shade of red as they moved away from each other quickly.

"Thanks a lot. They were also giving me the creeps," Suboshi said.

"Sure, no problem! Hey Tasuki-san! You should be glad! You don't need to puke anymore!" Michelle teased.

"Who said I was going to puke?!" Tasuki shouted.

"Ohh…well…you were giving a _really_ good impression that you were…what, with your face turning purple and all…" Michelle said slyly.

"What?! I was not!" Tasuki protested.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say _Tasuki-san_," Michelle shrugged. "So…when are you two lovebirds---I mean newly acquainted _friends _going to the Music club? I can get the others briefed about their chosen clubs…after all; Tokaki-sensei is the teacher handling _all _of them."

Ayashi gave her death glare before she answer, "I guess we _can_ go now…" She glanced at Hotohori and Amiboshi before sighing wearily. 'This girl is up to something…I just know it.'

"Well then, I'll help Tokaki-sensei with the others while you guys go there," Michelle chirped.

"Fine." The three of them began to walk out the dojo.

"Bye! Take care you guys! Beware of stalkers!" Michelle and Nuriko waved at them.

"Onii-san! Be careful!" Suboshi shouted after them.

Amiboshi looked over his shoulder and smiled at his brother.

"Ayashi!! Take the long path! The one near the gardens! No one would think you'll go that way!" Michelle said loudly, cupping her hands around her mouth.

Ayashi raised her hand and waved it in thanks. Michelle smiled and turned back to Tokaki who was watching her closely.

"You've changed…" He said quietly so only she could hear him.

Michelle shrugged. "I guess…a little only though…"

Tokaki grinned and shook his head. 'She seems…happier…I wonder what happened…?'

Michelle was watching him intently, reading his thoughts, she answered his unspoken question. "Because Aya-chan is finally going to fall in love!"

"Ehh? What do you mean?" Tokaki asked, confused.

Michelle smiled mischievously and motioned for him to bend down. Once he had bent down, she whispered in his ear, "These gentlemen…she's beginning to like one or two of them already…she's starting to develop certain…feelings for them…I'm sure of it…so…"

She straightened and grinned "I'm playing matchmaker!"

"Hey! What are you two whispering about?" Tamahome asked, walking towards them.

"Nothing!" Michelle answered.

Tamahome eyed them suspiciously but he didn't say anything else. Nuriko and Tasuki joined them once Ayashi, Hotohori and Amiboshi were out of sight.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Nuriko asked.

"I'll brief you about your chosen clubs and explain your schedules to you now," Tokaki announced, getting their attention.

**Author's Notes:**

Hi everyone!!! How's it going? I edited this chapter. Again. Well, at least this is the longest chapter that I had updated. I'm ditching my old story plan, I'll edit it to fit the new…story sequences that I had done. Anyway, I'd love to hear from all of you readers out there. Oh and I'll might post a new story or two soon! Crazy ideas just pop in my mind. This story was edited, the original plot was really nice (for me anyway) since the twists were…interesting…unfortunately I have to change it…but I'll try to insert those twists in this fic for as much as I can! Reviews, comments, criticisms, recommendations, suggestions for the songs to be used in the story and suggestions for the pairings, etc. are welcomed **except** for ill words. I **_don't_** take too kindly about it. **Please leave a review! **Anonymous readers can also review this story now; I fixed it up so please kindly review! Please??? I would really, really appreciate it!!! Thanks in advance!!!!! Oh and for **Fiction101**, about your questions…well…you'll find out soon and I really want to hear your ideas and I do need them. I would love to hear from you again. Please e-mail. Thanks!!!

P.S. I just want to tell everyone that I _might_ not be able to update anytime soon. This is because:

Classes are about to start again.

I'm not sure what should happen next.

I'm trying to arrange the ideas inside of my mind.

My mind is currently preoccupied so it's kinda hard to…arrange it.

Nobody reviews.

So I'm depressed.

Although I might update anyway. I'm not sure. Sorry. I'm being selfish and a bit childish. I'm sorry. I'll just try my best to update soon.


	10. Music Studio

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Fushigi Yuugi nor do I own its characters. I am merely **borrowing** it for this story. It belongs to its creator, Yuu Watase and to those people who bought the rights for it. But I **do** own Michelle and Ayashi.

Summary: The famous band Scarlet Phoenix is back in Japan from its tour around Europe. The four band members are forced to study in Jonan High while preparing for their next tours and concerts. They bump with two high school girls who, coincidentally, also studies in the same school. Love, friendship and forgotten memories unfold as they get to know each other as well as other people.

Scarlet Phoenix

Chapter 10: Music Studio

**---Saturday---**

'_I never thought we'd actually finish the tour this week. Well…at least I don't have to worry about that anymore…_' Michelle thought as she continued to practice the piece that Hikitsu had given her. She was wearing cream colored Capri pants and a light pink shirt.

**---Flashback---**

"_**Hey, why did you blush back then?" Tamahome inquired nonchalantly.**_

"_**Huh?" Michelle answered.**_

"_**I said, why did you blush back then? You know, when Tokaki-sensei whispered something in your ear…" Tamahome repeated.**_

"_**Ohh…it's nothing really…" Michelle replied, flushing lightly.**_

**_Tamahome raised a skeptical eyebrow and she sighed in surrender. "Alright, alright. He only said that…I…had grown up…"_**

"_**Is that so?"**_

"**_Yeah, he's such a tease sometimes. We hadn't seen each other for only-what?-two months," she said, laughing._**

"**_But…Tokaki-sensei is a really nice person. He's very kind although he's perverted sometimes…he's like the older brother that I never had…" she continued softly._**

_**Tamahome only glanced at her and said nothing.**_

**---End of Flashback---**

Her brows furrowed as she tried to concentrate. _'I have to concentrate…but I can't help but wonder…'_

"Michelle." A calm voice interrupted her thoughts. Her eyes shot open as she stared at the one who had called her name.

"S-sensei…" She stammered as she stopped playing the violin. _'Oh. My. God. Did he hear me play? I bet he knows that I wasn't focusing my attention to if he did…'_

"Your mind is wandering off again…" Hikitsu commented.

"Uhh…gomen nasai sensei…" She apologized, bowing her head.

"You need to learn to relax…"

"Gomen…"

Hikitsu sighed and said, "I heard you met Tokaki…did he say anything to you…?"

"Ehhh? Uhhh…well…he only said that…that…" She stammered as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

Hikitsu raised an eyebrow.

"He said that I had grown up…"

"That guy," Hikitsu sighed again. "Did he try to do anything again?"

Michelle nodded as a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head.

"Did you tell Subaru?"

Michelle shook her head 'no'.

"You're too nice to him."

"I kicked him hard so now we're equals. Besides, he never got to do what he had wanted to do."

Hikitsu chuckled. "Yeah, he always seems to forget that you know martial arts courtesy of him."

"Yeah, it _is _kind of weird," Michelle agreed.

"Oh well, that guy will never change," Hikitsu said wearily.

"Don't worry Hikitsu-sensei, he's improving."

"I hope you're right. Anyway, you should take a break. Ayashi is waiting for you outside."

"Really? Arigato sensei," Michelle said, smiling cheerfully.

She carefully returned her violin inside its case and was about to leave the room when Hikitsu suddenly spoke up.

"Michelle…you should try to be more yourself…I know it's hard for you to meet other people's expectations but…you don't need to keep it all to yourself…we're here for you…as your friends and family…" Hikitsu said softly.

Tears threatened to fall from Michelle's eyes when she heard his words. She bit her lower lip and turned around, forcing a smile on her face. "Arigato sensei. I'll remember that…and…I'll try not to be a burden to all of you…"

After saying that, she ran out of the room. Hikitsu sighed wearily as he looked out of the window_. 'That girl…she needs to open up…but…I guess it's hard for her…considering her condition…'_

**---Outside the Music Studio building---**

Michelle bent down, leaning her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath_. 'Hikitsu-sensei is so nice…I guess he's right…they're all there for me…I'm not…alone…'_

A sudden tap on her shoulder made her jump in surprise. She whirled around to see a grinning Ayashi behind her. Her eyebrow twitched as she said, "You scared the heck out of me! I know you're _Sadako's reincarnation_, but honestly! It's the middle of the day! You should still be inside that well of yours!"

Ayashi's eyebrow rose up as she said, "Hey! Someone might hear you! They'll know my _real _identity!"

"Silly! _Everyone _knows it already!" Michelle responded, stilling her laughter.

"Alright, alright. I have to ask you about something," Ayashi began.

"No. We can't go shopping. You need to practice," Michelle answered before she could ask.

"Aww, come on! We _need _to go shopping!" Ayashi whined.

"You promised Subaru-sensei that you'll practice," Michelle reminded her.

"Demo!"

"Nope. I'll get in trouble if I agree. We can go some other time. You'll get _stalked _again anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"If we go shopping today and a guy approaches you, I swear I won't interfere this time. You'll fend them off yourself. You'll never get your shopping done with them bugging you all the way anyway," Michelle stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, I _need_ to study our new lesson in Math."

Ayashi smirked. "Yeah, good luck with the headache that you're sure to get!"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me. I hate math. It's the first thing that I hate in my entire life. Second: bugs, third: heights."

"Yeah, you're a coward," Ayashi snickered.

"Thanks," Michelle said sarcastically.

"Why are we studying algebra and Trigonometry again?" Michelle asked.

"Uhhh…cause we need it in college?" Ayashi answered.

"We won't be able to use it when we work anyway. Unless you're going to be an engineer or an architect, which I certainly am not planning to be."

"Alright. Enough complains about Mathematics."

"Just because you're good at it doesn't mean you have to be like that," Michelle grumbled under her breath.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll continue practicing later. I'm taking a break first. Let's go."

"Alright. Where are we going?" Michelle inquired.

"Let's just walk around first," Ayashi suggested.

Michelle nodded her head and they began to walk around the aimlessly.

**---Music Studio's parking lot---**

A black limousine parks on the empty parking lot. The door opens and Chichiri comes out with a cheerful smile on his face.

"We're here! Come out guys," He chirped as he motioned the other passengers of the car to come out.

"Alright already," Tasuki grumbled as he got out of the car. He stretched his arms and yawned as he leaned on the limousine, unconsciously blocking the way out of the car.

"Baka! Get out of the way! You're blocking the door!" Tamahome yelled as he kicked Tasuki from behind.

Tamahome came out of the car as Tasuki stumbled forward and fell flat on his face. He stood up abruptly and tried to whack Tamahome's head but missed so instead he yelled, "You crazy money-grubbing jerk! What did ya kick me for!?"

"Stupid redhead, you were blocking the door!" Tamahome retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Just because you have an ego the size of the ocean doesn't give you the right to kick me!" Tasuki shouted, gritting his teeth in frustration.

Hotohori stepped out of the car followed by Nuriko. He glanced at his friends and shook his head at their childishness. Nuriko stared at the two and rolled his eyes. _What a way to start the day._

"Uhm…ano…Tamahome-kun…Tasuki-kun…we're going to be…uhh…late…no da…" Chichiri said, trying to end their argument.

"Late for what?!" Tasuki snapped.

Nuriko intervened then, hitting Tasuki upside the head. "For the rehearsal, stupid! What did you think we came here for!? A picnic!?"

Tasuki rubbed his head and glared at Nuriko who only glared back at him. He was about to say something when Hotohori spoke up.

"Let's go guys. We might not get there on time."

Not waiting for them to answer, he walked away from the car, leaving them no other choice but to follow him. They walked towards the main building in silence.

**---Near the main building---**

"Hey…Ayashi…"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Is…"—Michelle hesitated—"Your eighteenth birthday…that'll be next year…right…?"

Ayashi nodded her head absentmindedly.

"Areyougettingmarriedrightwaway?" Michelle said incoherently.

Ayashi stopped walking and turned her head towards her friend. "What?"

Micelle took a deep, shaky breath before repeating her question. "Are…yougettingmarriedrightaway?"

"Am I what?" Ayashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I said, are you getting married right away? After your debut I mean…" Michelle repeated, looking down at the ground.

Ayashi stared at her numbly. She tore her gaze from her friend's face to look up at the sky. A long silence enveloped them. Michelle shifted her head nervously, looking anywhere besides her friend's face. Ayashi continued to stare up at the sky. Finally, Ayashi broke the unbearable silence between them.

"To be honest…I'm not sure…I don't know…maybe, maybe not…all I know is…I have been engaged to the son of father's friend since birth…I don't know what he looks like…I don't know anything about him…I'll only get to meet him on my eighteenth birthday when our engagement is announced to the public…"

She turned her eyes to look at Michelle. Michelle looked up at her and felt pain shoot through her body. Ayashi's eyes were clouded by unshed tears. Michelle reached out and hugged her friend tightly. Ayashi buried her face on Michelle's shoulder, fighting the urge to break down and cry helplessly.

'_What good would crying do anyway? It won't change anything and Michelle might…she might…no…I won't let that happen…she has always been there for me…she never left my side…not once since we met each other…heck, she doesn't even care about herself…always putting others before herself…'_

Michelle gently stroked Ayashi's raven hair, her mind in turmoil. _'What should I do? What **can** I do? I can't even help Ayashi…I'm so useless…I'm only a burden to others…I'm sure that the only reason she's not crying her eyes out right now is because she's afraid that it might affect me…she has been a good friend to me…my **only** real friend…'_

Michelle mentally shook her head_. 'Iie…Tatara-sensei, Tokaki-sensei, Hikitsu-sensei, Subaru-sensei, Taiitsukun-sama and Tomite-sensei…they are all also there for me…and…'_

Michelle frowns as her eyebrows furrowed. _'And…who else…? I feel like…like I forgot…someone…one more person…but…who…?'_

Composing herself, Ayashi pulled away from the embrace and straightened herself. Michelle broke away from her thoughts and looked at her. Smiling softly, she handed Ayashi a handkerchief. Ayashi accepted it gratefully and wiped the unshed tears from her eyes. Smiling weakly, she returned the handkerchief to Michelle.

"Are you feeling all right now, Aya-chan?" Michelle asked softly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," Ayashi answered.

Michelle nodded her head; she didn't want to push Ayashi so she didn't ask anything else.

"Let's go back," Ayashi suggested.

Michelle smiled and followed her friend as they made their way back to the studio's main building.

"Let's get some drinks on the vending machine before we go back and practice," Michelle suggested.

"Yes, good idea. I'm thirsty," Ayashi agreed.

The entrance to the main building was now in sight and as they neared it, they heard the faint sound of other footsteps approaching. Curious and not only a little bit shocked by the implication that they were not the only ones in the studio's grounds, they quickened their pace towards the door.

"Hey Michelle…we're the only ones here right?" Ayashi asked anxiously.

"Yes, I think so," Michelle answered calmly.

"Then who could those people be?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't know."

"Are you sure? Did your father send another batch of…?" Ayashi prodded, trailing off.

"I said I don't know!" Michelle snapped, feeling apprehensive.

"Alright…let's just hurry inside."

They were now in front of the main door of the building that would lead them to the lobby. Ayashi reached out and as her hand curled around the door's silver handle, a familiar voice made her whirl around to look behind her. Michelle also whirled around just in time for her to see who were approaching them.

"Hey, isn't that Ayashi and Michelle over there?" Nuriko commented, surprised.

His companions looked at him then looked in front of them to see that Ayashi and Michelle were indeed in front of them, standing by the entrance of the studio's main building.

"Nuriko-san?! What are you guys doing here?" Michelle asked, having regained from the initial shock of seeing the Scarlet Phoenix's band members walking towards them, accompanied by their manager.

"Oh! You're right Nuriko, it _is_ them," Tamahome said, smiling broadly.

"T-tamahome-san…" Ayashi stammered as she pulled her hand away from the door's handle and stepped away from the door followed by Michelle.

"What are you guys doing---?" Michelle started.

The door of the main building opened, cutting her off as she turned her head to look at who had opened the door along with the others.

"Ehh!? What are you doing here?!" Ayashi exclaimed in surprise.

**Author's notes:**

Hey guys, sorry for the very late update! I got confused and I wasn't sure what should happen on this chapter. No, dash that—I didn't know **_what_** to write in this chapter! Really sorry about that. (sweat drops) It seems that I had more ideas for my other story **_Ice Priestess. _**Plus, I didn't have much time in my hands. My use of the computer is limited thanks to my onii-chan. I also have to study hard since I have three long tests coming my way this month until January. Stupid NCAE, why does it have to bother me? I don't want to study everything that I had learned in high school all over again! **_Especially_** Math. I have no problem with the other subjects. Just **_this_** particular subject. I hate it with a passion. At least I'm not the only one who hates it. Right??? (sighs) I also have to research and practice for my exam in Physical Education class…two native folkdance…did I mention that I am absolutely no good at dancing? Heaven help me, how will I survive?! My brain is practically half-dead from fatigue!

Oh well…enough complains out of me…I just _had_ to get that out of my chest…I haven't really complained about it aloud so I poured it out in here…gomen nasai minna-san. Anyway, I hope you guys don't hate me for the late chapter and, probably, for giving you a boring one at that. At least it's long and I just had to get this out of the way. Can any of you guess who came out of the door? And Ayashi is _engaged_ to someone?! Who could it be? I'll wait for your guesses so please send them to me or just leave it on your review! I'll also wait patiently for your comments, complains, criticisms, flames, whatever it is that you want to send me just make sure that you don't curse me or something else that is absolutely horrible. Constructive criticisms, ideas and other opinions are also welcomed. **Just please leave a REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**ONEGAI MINNA-SAN!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you for the following who had reviewed the last chapter:**

**Sapph1reDrag0n**

**Fiction101**

**Stariko-Tasuki No Miko1**

**aluxilynego **

**Arigato gozaimasu! -**

**P.S. If I get more than five reviews, I swear I'll kick my brother off the computer just so that I could update really early! Promise! I might even update at least two chapters! So please review! T-T **


End file.
